


The Boy who cried Ice Queen

by BalakayIsactuallyokay



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalakayIsactuallyokay/pseuds/BalakayIsactuallyokay
Summary: [Proper summary soon]While returning to Arendelle for Kristoff's coronation as King, Elsa gets caught in trouble and is saved by someone she has little memory of.All this causes a new shift in her life, one she never thought would ever happen.
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Character(s), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Olaf (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

Arendelle - 10 years ago

Elsa stood at the edge of her balcony, staring off into the vast land outside. Being fifteen and alone was hard on the girl but she knew why she had to live this way. Even though it may not be the most enjoyable for people.

"Your majesty?"

A knock rang from the door and Elsa ran over, grabbing her gloves. The door opened as Kai, one of the royal servants walked in behind him was King Agnarr.

"Papa"

Elsa hugged her father for she had not seen him for the last few weeks. Him and a few soldiers traveled up the North Mountain.

"Elsa..I have a surprise for you"

Her light eyebrows crinkled against her pale skin as her father grabbed a small box from Kai. Elsa opened the box and inside was something rather strange to her.

"what is it Papa?"

The king chuckled and looked inside, picking up the shiny gift.

"it is a family heirloom Elsa..a necklace made from one of the finest materials to date"

Elsa smiled as her father beckoned her to turn which she did. She felt the cold lining of the necklace though it did not bother her.

"Thank you Father"

She pulled Agnarr into an hug.

"I love you Elsa now I will see you in the morning...good night"

"Goodnight"

Elsa ran over to her bed, practically jumping onto it and snuggling underneath the covers when she looked back her father was gone.

____________________

"what was that?"

A small sound had woke Elsa, scaring her. She could not see in her darkened room and she prayed she would not meet her end.

The sound clattered again, though this time closer than the last atleast it seemed it was.

"dear lord"

Elsa got up and ran over to her desk across her room, grabbing the lightstand and starting a small fire to light it. Once light, Elsa waited for the sound. A part of her hoping it would happen but another wishing it would not.

Again..the sound happened again and Elsa heard it from the outside. She tip toed over to the door of her balcony and noticed the door opened only a small inch. Enough to hear anything outside due to the wind.

Elsa opened the door and walked over to the edge of the balcony, looking over. Though she could not see properly, something stood in the shadows, barely lit from the moon light. A figure stood at the horse stables.

Fear struck the teen as she realized someone was snuck into the walls. The walls the were to never be opened, the ones that would keep her safe.

Elsa ran back into her room and sprinted into her bedroom door, twisting the knob before bolting to her parents room.

"PAPA!"

The sound of her voice woke her father, with him sensing the worst.

Queen Iduna sat up as well, clutching the blanket around her.

"Stay here Love"

Agnarr grabbed his fathers sword and ran out of his room, listening to his eldest daughter cries that rang throughout the long hallway. 

"Elsa!"

Elsa ran into her fathers arms and they both fell. Her face was red as an eclipse.

"There-t-there"

"Elsa please calm down"

"There was somebody in the yard"

Agnarr froze, feeling his chest tighten. Guards appeared around the corner, rushing to the King before standing in a formed line.

"Men..check the front yard for any signs of intruders now"

"Yes Sir"

The men all turned in unison and marched off towards the front of the castle.

"Elsa go to your mother"

"No..I want to go with you..I want to be brave..now"

"Elsa"

"Remember what Grand Pabbie said...fear will be my greatest enemy.."

Agnarr teeth grinded against each other before he nodded.

"Yes..come on now Elsa"

_________________________

The King, Elsa and the men searched throughout the yard. Nothing was seen or heard.

"Elsa..what did you see?"

Elsa rubbed her chin, while she continued to walk.

"Something..or one was standing right here!"

She pointed to the ground, standing right outside the door of the horse stable.

"Men! The search is done!"

Elsa looked around the stable as her father and the other men began walking back to the entrance of the castle.

She continued walking through the stable as the horses slept. 

"Hi Mable"

She rubbed the snout of one of the older stallions. 

"You must be tired..poor-"

The sound happened again and Elsa froze. Not daring to turn around, she looked down at her hands.

"Whoever you are! I can hurt you...but I wont tell you how but it will be bad!"

Elsa turned, raising her hands.

Instead of the sound, it was a whimper. Similar to a dog but not quite like one.

"H-hello?"

She walkes closer to the figure and froze. There sat down on the floor of the barn, was a boy.

"Oh my"

The boy looked Elsa up and down, slowly moving himself back.

"Its ok I wont hurt you"

She thought back at what she had said before.

"Ok what I said before..I did not mean it"

The boy scanned his eyes up and down, moving closer to Elsa. Elsa sat down, only a few feet from him.

"You can come closer"

The boys head turned, curiously.

"Do you speak?"

He did not respond.

"I guess not..but that is ok"

The boy shifted closer to Elsa till there was only a few meer inches between them. Elsa looked at his eyes, one eye was grey while the other a darker blue. He also had a scar above his left eyebrow, it was slightly faded at most and was hard to see unless you were close. Like in her position she was.

He moved his head to hers and sniffed. Elsa face reddened as he made a face.

"I do not smell bad do I?"

He ignored her once more, his hand raising to her hair.

"ok hold up"

Elsa grabbed his hands, in return he growled. Moving back into the space he was before and turning to run out the front door of the stable.

"wait!...please!"

Elsa ran after the boy, but could not catch up. She watched as he scaled up the side of the wall and jumped over.

"Do not leave me".


	2. Ten years later....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later...

Near the North mountains....

Elsa and Honeymaren rode their horses across the land, heading back to Arendelle for Kristoffs Ceremony as he would finally become King.

"God I love this place!"

Elsa looked over at the girl, and laughed.

"I mean wow! Like it so beautiful!"

"Wait till we see Arendelle"

Elsa could practically smell the chocolate, like it was calling to her. Both women continued to ride in silence, taking in the view of the land below them as it was such a gorgeous site to see.

"Do you think we will make it to Arendelle?"

Elsa looked over at Honeymaren.

"Are you fearing for our lives now?"

Honeymaren laughed.

"Ok let me rephrase that! When do you we will arrive?"

Elsa looked away and shrugged.

"A..day maybe...less than that if we do not make a lot of pitstops..like someone I know"

Honeymaren placed a hand on her chest and gasped.

"I do not understand what you are talking about my fair lady"

Elsa smirked and chuckled.

"Right Maren"

"Ok look I caught help that this place is so gorgeous!"

They both laughed.

"But you know whats more gorgeous?"

Elsa and Honeymaren locked eyes. 

"You-"

Elsa felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Now do not flatter me Maren.."

"You didnt let me finish..I was gonna say the your ice palace"

Elsa froze and looked ahead not wanting to look at Honeymaren.

"Oh uh..still do not flatter me about a damn castle"

Honeymaren laughed, letting her horse walk right next to Elsas.

"Maybe..you are pretty..cute too".

_____________________

Night had fallen over the mountain and the women had still had not found shelter.

"We do not have time...", Honeymaren horse came to a halt and she slid off the side.

"Elsa there is a cave over there we should be..Elsa?"

Elsa had kept going forward, staring off.

"Honeymaren get in the cave...now"

"what why?"

Growls echoed throughout the valley and both women slowly made there way to the cave.

"wolves"

"El-"

"shhhh!"

"elsa.." 

The pack appeared right as Honeymaren got her and the horses inside with Elsa blocking off the wolves.

"Elsa get-"

"I am so sorry Maren!"

Elsa struck the top of the cave and a thick wall formed.

"Elsa!"

Honeymaren ran up to the wall and began punching it. The horses stayed in the back and neighed while Maren listened to the growls and yelling outside.

___________________________

"Stay back!"

Elsa struck another wolf, sending it flying into the trees behind the pack. She could barely hear the sound of Honeymaren yelling behind the ice wall. The pack circled around Elsa as she lead them away, fearing for Honeymarens life despite her being safe in the blocked off cave.

Elsa watched as more and more wolves joined, circling her while some try to take a jab at her. She continued to use her powers to stop as many as she could. Till she felt a huge pain in her lower leg as she waa dragged.

One of the smaller wolves had snuck by and latched onto her, its head swaying back and forth. Elsa could feel her skin ripping but with what strength she had left and hit the wolf. It yelped and ran back into the pack.

Elsa gripped her leg and got up. Limping over before falling. Pushing herself away from the pack as they neared her.

"Oh god.."

Her back finally hit a rock and Elsa closed her eyes, saying a small prayer before saying an 'I love you Anna'.

Elsa opened as her eyes as a woosh flew over her head and looked up. A figure jumped over the rock and wrapped their arms around the lunging wolf, twirling before sending it flying into the pack.The figure growled and the wolves moved back. Slowly while also growling at the figure. As the figure got closer, the wolves walked back before running off into the mountains above.

Elsa watched in shock as the figure huffed, she then realized who they were.

"You..."

It was the same boy..well man now who she had meet only once. She remembered in that split second and the waiting she did on her balcony for him. Just to see if he would return.

The man looked her up and down and sniffed.

"You remember me?"

She held out her hand to his face, and he moved back. His eyes dilating in the process as she brought her hand back.

The man crawled over to her, seeming calm. Elsa rested her hand on his face as he shivered. She laughed as he brought his face back.

"Sorry my hands are freezing!"

She laid her hands down but groaned in pain which did not go unnoticed by the man. Who got closer and held her up. 

"I am fine...just a little tired.."

Elsa gripped onto his shoulders as she raised herself up.

"I need to get Honeymaren"

The man looked at her and patted his back twice.

"You want me to ride on your back?"

The man looked at her, quiet and just kept staring.

"ok...forgot you do not talk"

Elsa jumped on his back as he gripped her thighs and began running. Towards the direction of the cave in the distance. Elsa felt more and more weak and she knew it was more than likely from the blood loss. She looked down at her blood stained leg, looking behind as droplets of blood followed behind them.

_____________________________

Once reaching the cave, the man dropped to his knees and Elsa fell over from the sudden impact.

"hey!"

She looked back at the goofy grin the man held on his face. He crawled over to Elsa and she gripped onto him once more, pulling herself up and limping over to the ice wall. She moved her hands in a circular motion and the wall turned to snow. Flowing away in the wind.

The horses ears perked up and Honeymaren looked up with tired eyes.

"elsa.."

Elsa smiled and began walking over, holding onto the side of the rock wall.

"wait a minute.." Honeymaren shook her head and ran over to Elsa pulling her into a hug "ELSA!!"

Honeymaren twirled the women around her and laughed.

"oh my god your leg"

Elsa fell into Marens arms and laughed.

"I will be fine..."

"No we need to stop the blood loss now"

Honeymaren ran over to the bags on the horse sadle, using her strength to rip a large piece of fabric off. 

"Here let me"

She began wrapping it around Elsa's leg, and the man looked over her shoulder and began sniffing. She looked at the man.

"Hey can you...AHH!"

The man fell over as Honeymaren fist has collided with his face, leaving him whimpering.

"Maren No!"

Elsa pushed herself up and sat down next to him.

"Who..is he?"

Elsa rubbed his jaw, numbing his pain. 

"I do not know..I have only met him once".

"so you do know him?"

"no!...it was a long time ago..when I last saw him"

"well he seems to remember you"

Elsa looked back at him, he was staring at her leg. He than looked her in the eyes.

"I will be..fine"

"Elsa...you are bleeding through the cloth!"

Honeymaren ran over to the horses and they both got up.

"We need to get to Arendelle...we are not the far away now"

Elsa nodded and got up with the man helping her stand. They all walked outside the cave and he pushed her up onto the horse.

"Ok to Arendelle"

Honeymaren nodded and knicked her horse which sent it running. Elsa looked back at the man as he stood back, watching her with sad eyes.

"Wanna come?"

He smiled and began running at a fast pace in which Elsa's horse quickly caught up to him. Elsa laughed she chased the man, as he too seemed to enjoy it.

Elsa could see the castle in the distance and smiled. 

"Almost home.."

Darkness took a hold of Elsa and she fell over, the last thing she saw was her horse running away and the man hunched over her, pulling her up.


	3. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa life hangs in the balance as the man rushes to get her to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story every one to two days. If not, I am probably grounded from my computer and phone.

The Man looked over as also Elsa's eye fluttered shut and she fell slowly off the horse, Landing on the ground below. He ran up to her and watched as the horse ran by him, a big circle of blood down the horse's leg. 

"help...me"

He pulled Elsa up and cradled her in his arms, he brushed some her hair from her face as she had finally passed out. The man began to run towards the distance of the castle. He could see Honeymaren on her horse, ran through the gates of the castle. Adrenaline flowed throughout his veins as he sprinted. Elsa stirred, coming in and out of consciousness. 

"Anna...." 

Citizens of Arendelle watched in shock as the man held Elsa in his arms. 

"what is he doing with her?"

The man ran up to the gate, stopping in front. Hesitant to go any further. He sat Elsa down on the ground as Guards came running out, as well as Honeymaren and a red head. He patted Elsa's head and turned but was pulled back by Elsa.

"don't go...please stay..."

He looked down and moved Elsa's hand, laying her hand back down by her side. The man stood up and began to sprint away from the pale woman as everyone surrounded her. 

_____________________________

"Elsa....Elsa...Wake up.."

Elsa's eyes opened and she sat up, looking around the room. 

"where is he?"

"who?"

"The man that was with me! Where is he?"

Anna looked down as she grabbed the warm cloth, setting it down on the tray. 

"He ran away before we could speak to him"

Elsa chuckled at Anna's words.

"Did-did you see where he went..at least?"

Anna shrugged while looking out the window, the moon shining down on her. 

"It looked like he ran back to the forest, towards the North Mountain"

The door opened and Kristoff walked in, a solemn look on his face. He whispered in her ear and she froze. 

"ok..I will handle it"

Elsa looked back and forth between the two.

"what is it?"

The duo looked back at Elsa then each other.

"there was uh..a threat.."

"a threat?"

"against Kristoff"

Elsa tried to think of any reason why but only one came to her head. 

"please do not tell me it is because he is not born into royalty"

"uh..."

Elsa groaned and rolled over, sitting up and pushing herself against the pillows. She looked out the huge window, towards the North mountain. The moon stood on top of it, like a big star one top of a tree.

"Elsa I am going to go deal with this...see you in a little bit ok?"

Elsa's eyebrow raised and she smirked.

"Anna it will take more than a little bit...this is a threat you are talking about not a trade"

Anna nodded, walking to the door before saying an I love you. Elsa watched the door shut and shut her eyes.

"Huh"

A soft knock came from the window, Elsa looked over as a dark figure stood behind the curtain. It was squating, looking back and forth towards the window and behind themself. Elsa rolled over, pulling herself up and limped over to the window. Slowly moving the curtain over to sneak a peek.

The man sat on the edge of the window.

"How did you get up here?"

Elsa opened the door as the man held himself up before leaning towards the room. He moved his head in, observing his surroundings. 

"You can come in...but be quiet ok?"

He jumped in, landing in a squating postion before crawling over to the side of the bed. Elsa closed the window but looked down to see if anyone saw anything. She did not want any rumours to start.

She turned but ran right into the man. 

"Uh..too close"

She touched his chest, beckoning him back which he complied. Elsa grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed. She pulled a few thin blankets and tossed it over by him.

The man poked the blankets, picking them up and unfolding them. Then snuggled into then before closing his eyes.

"He really is like a dog"

Elsa had never seen someone like this, he was the closest thing to a human wolf basically a werewolf just without the bodily transformation of course.

She sat down and lifted her leg up while she gently laid the huge blanket on her sore body.

"What are you doing?"

The man was sitting his head on the bed, looking across at her. There heads were not far away from each other. Elsa observed the scar on his eyebrow, it a small gash but it looked like it really hurt.

"I am fine..you do not need to worry about me"

The man stood up on his legs and jumped on the bed. 

"Ok look we can not share a bed"

He looked back and grabbed a pillow, snuggling into it. He had a painfully obvious sad look on his face. 

"Fine...I know the floor is not the most comfortable...but you sit on your side of the bed ok"

The man was already fast asleep.

___________________

"Get out of here!"

Elsa woke up the frantic sounds, Anna yelling and Olaf saying "Hey Hey Hey"

The man jumped next to Elsa, growling at Anna and the snowman.

"Hey It is ok...I am fine see"

Elsa had her arm on his bicep and he looked her up and down.

"Anna get him some...comfortable clothes.."

"I will but first...who is he?"

"I do not know"

Anna looked confused 

"But...you let him...sleep in your bed?"

"Anna not now please.."

Elsa groaned while she got up, stretching her back. 

"Does he have a name?"

"I don't think so...he doesn't talk"

Anna smiled with glee.

"Ok..he needs a name! He can't not have a name!"

Elsa looked at the man, he was staring at Olaf while poking at his body.

"Hey that tickles!"

Olaf waddled over to the man, examining him.

"Elsa! Anna!"

"What Olaf?"

"I have the perfect name for him.."

Olaf waited and threw his arms up.

"Samantha!"

Anna and Elsa both laughed.

"Olaf his name cannot be Samantha"

The snowman smile went away 

"Why not??"

"Because that is a girl name"

Both women sat down, thinking of names.

"How about Roman?"

"Or Jake"

"Tom"

"Pete"

"Or...:

"SAMANTHA!"

Olaf jumped between both women, with a huge grin on his face. 

"Olaf-wait..Sam.."

Anna eyes lit up.

"His name could be Sam"

The trio looked at the man, as he jumped and rolled around on the bed.

"Yup he is a Sam"

Olad began giggling.

"His name is Sam! Which is short for Samantha! This is amazing!"

"Olaf wait!"

But the snowman already was out the door, laughing and squealing while also yelling 'Samantha Samantha' down the hallway.

"That snowman"

Sam hopped off the bed, helping her up as she struggled from her sore muscles.

"Oh thank you..Sam"

Elsa and Anna began walking out the door but Anna turned, pointing to Sam. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned.

"Sam you got to stay here okay?"

Sam snuggled into a blanket, smiling at Elsa.

"Goodbye Sam"

"El-"

Elsa froze and looked back at him, her eyes widening. Anna looked over her shoulder. 

"Did he just?"

Sam made a few more sounds, trying to say something.

"Elsa...An..na..Ooo"

Elsa watched amazed, she noticed he was struggling to say Olaf.

"I thought you said he couldn't speak"

"I..I thought he could-couldn't"

Sam went back to saying 'Elsa'. He started and smiled, pointing at Elsa.

"Elsa"

He then pointed at Anna, "An..Anna". Before tapping himself.

"Sham"

Elsa could not help but laugh.

"Oh Sam"

"Have fun you two"

Elsa turned quick as Anna laughed and closed the door. But only a few seconds a familar voice was talking and the door once again opened.

"Honeymaren"

The native women walked in, shutting the door before wrapping Elsa in a hug.

"God are you okay?"

She rubbed Elsa's cheek before pulling in back into a hug.

"What is he doing here?"

"Sam is uh..staying here I guess..for the time being"

"Sam?"

"That is what we decided his name should be"

"And it is short for Samantha!"

Olaf waddled in and walked past the two women. He stuck out his stick arm to Sam, which Sam gladly accepted. He held Olaf's hand as he walked away, he gave Elsa a lingering glance. 

"Take care of him Olaf"

"Alright!"

Elsa moved her focus back onto Honeymaren, who was just..staring at her.

"What..what is it?"

Honeymaren's eyes dilated and her face flushed.

"Nothing...it is nothing"

Elsa did not understand, was there something on her face?

She prayed it was not chocolate..

Boy did chocolate sound good right about now...

"Maren do you want to go with me into town to get something?"

"YES!...I mean..yeah sure that sounds..cool"

Honeymaren covered her face with both hands, Elsa laughed as she walked over to the dresser. She threw off the nightgown before using her powers, making her rather new (and now iconic) dress.

Honeymaren's face was as red as can be. She looked and felt like she was out of breath. Elsa walked back over, snaking her arm around Honeymaren's arm.

"Ready to go Maren?"

Honeymaren only replied with a fast nod.

________________________________

"Elsa you good?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be Maren?"

"You literally got bit by a wolf..remember?"

"Did I..can't recall"

Both women laughed as they walked back from the bakery, each holding a medium size container of pastries and other sweets. Elsa brought the box up to her nose, taking in the sweet scent.

"I cannot wait till I get one of this in my mouth...oh no"

"What is Elsa?"

Honeymaren followed Elsa's gaze and saw Olaf, who had his stick hand wrapped around Sam's. He was showing Sam some of the small shops, babbling about whatever he learned about it.

"We need to get Sam back to the castle before anything happens"

"We can trust Olaf enough...how do you know th-"

Honeymaren shut up as she heard a loud yell come from on the shops.

A large man pushed Sam to the ground, holding his arms around Sam's body. Sam was growling as Olaf tried to calm the man.

"Sam didn't mean to! We bring all good things!"

Elsa and Honeymaren ran over.

"Let him go!"

The large man looked over, still keeping his grip on Sam.

"The bastard ate my product! Do you know how long it took me to get these from Corona!"

"What did he eat if you do not mind sir?"

Sam kept kicking and growling, leaning towards Elsa.

"El-Els-sa"

"He bloody ate my-owww!"

He let go the moment Sam bit into his arm. More and more people watched in shock, also staring at the huge and bloody bite mark on his lower arm.

The man looked at Sam, popping his knuckles.

"You are dead meat!"

He ran towards Sam, but was met with a punch to the face. Honeymaren shook her hand, rubbing her knuckles. Sam growled before running over to Elsa, and hugging her.

"Olaf...take Sam back to the castle"

Olaf had his down and he waddled over.

"I just wanted to show him around"

"I know Olaf..."

"I am so so so so so so so so so...(takes a deep breath) so so so so so sorry!"

"Olaf you are not in trouble"

"Really?"

"Really"

Olaf jumped in joy before grabbing Sam's hand, Sam picked up Olaf throwing him on his shoulders and began running.

"Lets ride into the sunset Samantha!!"

Olaf laughed.

"Samantha!! Haha I finally know a Samantha now"

Elsa shook her head and walked over to the man, who was rubbing his jaw.

"I will pay for the product"

"Eh..no need...I uh overreacted..it was just one.."

"One what?"

The man looked down with embassassment.

"A carrot"

Honeymaren scowled at the man.

"You got mad at him for one carrot!"

"I asked if he was going to pay for it but he ignored me!"

The man threw his hands in the aid in annoyance.

"Look he shoved the bloody carrot down his throat and got all defensive!"

"Does not mean you need to assault him"

He stared Honeymaren down.

"You just punched me!"

"I had a valid reason"

Elsa pushed herself between the two people, making a distance between the two.

"Ok look lets end this here ok?:

The man and Honeymaren nodded, avoiding looking at each other.

"And lets shake hands.."

They both groaned but held each others hand, doing a short and sweet shake. The man turned and began to open the door when Elsa tapped him on the shoulder.

"What now?"

Elsa gave him a small pouch of money.

"Here for the carrot"

He looked down and smiled.

"It..was just one..this is enough for a whole batch"

He handed it back but Elsa refused. Pushing it back towards him.

"Keep it.."

The man watched as she turned and walked away, giving her a small wave and closed the door.

Honeymaren waited at the entrance of the castle gates, leaning against the stone wall.

"So what do we do now?"

Elsa looked at Sam and Olaf, both running around in the courtyard.

"We teach Sam how to become a proper citizen of Arendelle"

Honeymaren nodded before she froze.

"Yeah teach him to become a proper citizen..wait what?"

"You heard me".


	4. Teaching Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to make Sam become a perfect fit in society, Olaf deals with an new emotion he had never felt before.

It has been two weeks since Sam had begun his classes. Anna had grown rather fond of the man, laughing when he started to make clever jokes as Anna believed he would speak more if the conversation was more funny. Boy was she right. 

Sam and Olaf sat in the chairs, having each a small picture book in front of them and taking turns reading each page. Elsa sat down in front of the boys, looking down at the book. She only helped when one of them really needed it. 

"Olaf can you read this sentence please?"

"of course!"

Olaf pulls the book closely near his head.

"The..monkey...ate...a...banana."

Elsa did a soft clap, Sam copied with a huge grin.

"Good j-job Oluf..Olaf"

Elsa turned towards Sam.

"Do you want to try Sam?"

He bit his lip and did a small nod. Coping Olaf's actions and bringing the book close to his face.

"The..mon..key loved..the..ban..ban..bana."

Sam dropped the book against the table.

"I can not do it"

"Yes you just have to keep trying"

Elsa got up and walked around the table, taking a seat next to him. Sam crossed his arms.

"Sam manners"

Sam uncrossed his arms, "sorry".

Elsa lifted the book up, sitting it on her lap in his direction of view.

"Want to try again?"

Olaf moved closer and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It took me a long time to learn how to read..if I can do it..you can do it"

Sam nodded, postioning himself towards the book.

"The...monkey..loved..."

He looked Elsa in the eye, she grinned in response.

"You almost got it Sam"

"The ban..banana"

Olaf jumped in, in joy.

"He did it!"

He ran in front of Sam, shaking him back and forth.

"You did it!!"

Sam got up and began jumping around along with Olaf, as Elsa watched amused. A soft knock echoed and Anna's head appeared behind the open door.

"How's everything going?"

Anna looked at Elsa and then at the rascals on the other side of the room. Elsa got up, walking over with a huge grin.

"Great..Sam is uh..making a lot of progress"

"That's great!"

Anna wrapped Elsa in a hug before whispering in her ear.

"We need to talk in a bit ok...just us"

"Ok..."

Anna pulled back, placing a grin on her face before walking over to the boys, noticing they were hunched over a small box.

"Hey!"

Sam and Olaf froze, back turned to the women.

"Olaf..Sam..turn around"

Anna tapped her foot, and the sound echoed..sending shivers down Sam's spine. The boys slowly turned....

A huge mess of cake frosting all over their faces. Splashes of blue and purple and other colors mixed around the mouths.

"Please do not tell me that is the cake I got for Kristoff..."

Sam and Olaf went wide eyed.

"It..might be the cake you got for Kristoff"

Anna jogged over, peering into the wooden box. What once was a cake was splattered all over the bottom part of the box.

"Guys!"

Sam and Olaf looked down in shame.

"Sorry Anna"

Anna could see how bad they felt and she could not blame them...

"I am not mad...I..made the cake myself...I can't even bake so..it probably tasted bad anyway"

Sam swiped some of the frosting on the tip of his finger.

"No the cake was..uh..what is-is the word?"

He looked down at Olaf.

"Good! Great! Delicious! Scrumptious!"

Sam nodded, licking more and more of his fingers. Elsa walked behind, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"How about since you ate it..you help remake it?"

Sam and Olaf both turned there head in her direction at the same time, both equally confused.

"You..want me and Sam to..bake a cake!"

Elsa nodded with Anna, who was shaking her hand no.

"Come on Anna! It took you hours to make that cake..at least have some help this time?"

Anna looked over at the boys and then back at Elsa, before sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"Ok they can help..."

Sam and Olaf gave each other a high five.

"Hey Elsa?"

Elsa looked down at the snowman.

"It is ok if me and Sam...go to the market?"

Elsa rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Why not...just do not make bad decisions"

"Us! Bad decisions! Never"

"Uh huh right"

Sam picked Olaf up, sitting him of his shoulders.

"Bye E-Elsa and Anna"

"Bye Sam"

Anna walked up to Elsa, pulling her back towards the table.

"Look"

She brought her voice down to a whisper.

"You know that country..that sent the threat"

"Yeah why?"

Anna took a deep breath, sitting a large scroll down on the paper.

"They want Kristoff to not accept the position as King..."

"What happens if he does?"

Anna kept looking at the paper.

"Then Arendelle is going to war...or"

Elsa scanned her eyes over the texts.

"They do have demands...if Kristoff does accept and becomes King..."

"What are a few of them?"

"Trading demands...just a huge problem though...what they are asking for..it will cause problems with our trades and deals with other kingdoms...we won't have enough product to be shipped out!"

Anna sat down in the chair, sitting her head between her arms on thr table.

"How did you deal with this Elsa?"

Elsa walked behind Anna, massaging her shoulders.

"I lead and ruled by my heart...I am not going to lie Anna...being a ruler is hard...there are going to be times when you are going to have to make a big decision for your people"

Anna sighed and nodded, sitting up straight.

"I need to go talk to Kristoff about this.."

Elsa removed her hands from her sisters shoulder. 

"I better check on the boys...it has been far to quiet"

Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah those boys are crazy...wait till the baby comes"

Elsa froze turning to Anna, her mouth agape.

"Are you?"

Anna stood up, rubbing soft circles into her stomach.

"I mean...I think so..I feel..different..I hope I am..I"

Elsa pulled Anna into a hug.

"Does Kristoff know?"

Anna nodded back and forth.

"He doesn't...why don't you tell him?"

"Why did you think I made that cake?"

Elsa palmed her face.

"Oh thats why..that..makes so much more sense why you wanted to make that cake yourself.."

"Yeah..."

A louder knock echoed into the room, Kristoff walked into behind him was Honeymaren.

"Uh...by any chance have you guys seen Sven, Sam, and Olaf?"

Elsa and Anna both shook their heads no.

"Great!"

Kristoff turned on his heels and ran out the door. 

"I will be right back when I find them!!"

His voiced echoed down the hallway back into the room.

"I better go help him"

Anna chased after him, closing the door behind her, leaving Elsa and Honeymaren alone in the room.

"So how have you been Elsa?"

Elsa smiled.

"I have been great..how has your day been?"

Honeymaren returned the smile.

"I have been doing rather well..Sam is uh..quite the handful"

Elsa walked closer to the woman.

"He is..uh..doing well...he listens..he does what he is supposed to do.."

"Maren...you are stuttering"

"Am-am I?"

Elsa nodded, reaching out to hold the womans hand.

"I..do not want to make you feel umcomfortable.."

"Elsa..believe me..you don't"

Honeymaren leaned closer, only a few inches from Elsa's face. Elsa pulled the woman down...

And began tickling her.

"Elsa stop that!!!"

Both woman began giggling...

Each trying to tickle the other but in the end Honeymaren won. She had Elsa pinned down on the ground, one hand holding both of Elsa's and the other attacking her abdomen.

"Ok Ok you won Maren! I surrender"

Maren let go of the woman, laying down next to her.

"Victory!!"

They laid side by side, Honeymaren stared at the art on the ceiling observing the people and the scene before her.

Elsa on the other hand..

She was watching Maren's face, her eyes glued to the woman. Her eyes wondered around the woman's face. 

Elsa knew she had grown fond of the woman over the past year but this new feeling...made her feel..different...

It also scared her but she could not stop it..

Anytime she was around Honeymaren the feeling would come back, flying around in her stomach.

"Elsa?"

She had been caught.

Elsa felt her face heat up, and turned away from Honeymaren's gaze but a soft hand pulled her face back. Forcing her to look the woman in the eyes.

"Honeymaren...I-"

She stopped talking once she felt Honeymaren's lips on hers. That feeling grew stronger inside of her.

Honeymaren rolled over, pinning herself on top of Elsa while still continuing to kiss her. Only pulling back for a moment.

"You do not know how long I have been wanting to do that"

Elsa laughed.

"Oh..I do"

__________________

Sam and Olaf ran from Sven, both laughing as Sven chased them around the courtyard.

"Come catch us Sven!"

Sam laughed, while holding the carrot in the reindeers face.

"You know you want it S-S-Sven"

Sam ran, pickin up Olaf and tossing the carrot in the snowmans hand.

"Ok Sam..I am ready for lift off"

Sam grabbed Olaf, held his hand up and tossed the snowman across the yard. Olaf squealed as he flew across the air, landing in the huge stack of leaves.

"Sam! Did you see that?!"

Olaf continued to laugh and tossed the carrot up and down.

Sam ran towards Olaf, a huge grin on his face.

Before he was ran into by Sven, knocking him down and he slid across the ground.

"Sam!" 

Olaf jumped and waddled over to Sam, who was grunting in pain. He turned to the reindeer, a feeling...grew over him.

"Sven that was not ok! You..you were too rough!"

Sven looked down at Sam, understanding what he had done. Olaf sat down next to Sam, rubbing his now bruising side.

"Sven go get-"

"SAM! OLAF! SVEN! You guys out here?"

Sven ears perked up at the sound of Kristoff. Olaf jumped up and yelled.

"Over here!!"

Kristoff and Anna ran over, looking down at the scene before them. Anna kneeled towards Sam, checking out his side that was exposed from his now ripped shirt.

"Olaf what happened?"

Olaf stick hands clenched.

"Sven hurt Sam"

Kristoff turned to Sven, giving the reindeer a look of shame.

"He ran into him..it made so..so"

Anna looked at Olaf..

"Olaf are you okay?"

"I...felt something new..I was mad...and scared at the same time.."

"Olaf..it sounds like you were just worried"

"Oh..I"

"It felt different though..I have been worried before..."

Olaf sat down on the ground, Anna told Kristoff to help get Sam to the doctor. Which he did, and she waited until he left.

"Olaf?"

"Yes Anna?"

"How does Sam make you..feel?"

Olaf looked up at Anna and shrugged.

"I feel...he makes me feel..like I need to protect him..he seems so lost sometimes and.."

"He reminds you of yourself..."

Olaf nodded, fiddling with his stick fingers.

"I just want to protect him..like a son"

Anna smiled and pulled the snowman to sit next to her.

"Is this how you are going to feel when you become a mom?"

Anna mouth agaped at Olafs words.

"How did you..know?"

"I left a stone behind in the room..so I went back and kind of heard..your and Elsa's conversation.."

"Olaf.."

"Do not worry..I can keep a secret"

Anna palmed her face.

"Last time you said that.."

"Hush hush I know..I told everyone..but I will this time..I promise"

Anna and Olaf sat in silence for a few moments. 

"I want to be a dad Anna..even if it is just for a second.."

She pulled the snowman into a hug.

Anna rested a hand on her stomach, taking a deep breath.

"I need to tell Kristoff"


	5. Secrets on the trail [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna tries to tell Kristoff the news, something happens triggering a bunch of events. Elsa deals with the realization of her feelings for Honeymaren. Olaf begins to wonder how he can become a dad if he is just a snowman.
> 
> Sam...begins to find himself...
> 
> All on a road trip to the enchanted forest!

_Ten years ago..._

_Just keep running!_

_'Sam' ran through the bushes away from the castle, he let it sink in about what happened._

_"Do not leave me"_

_Her voice rang in his head, he stopped. Climbing up the tree, he began slapping his head._

_Thoughts..._

_"Why did I leave her..maybe she needed help or.."_

_'Sam' let out a roar before jumping out of the tree._

_The voice kept ringing in his head, telling him to go back but he could not._

_He just wanted the voice to shut up and leave him alone. He just wanted to be..alone.._

_________________________

"Sammmmm...Sammmmm"

He opened his eyes, his gaze fixing on Elsa's figure. Sam observed her body and thoughts ran through his head.

"Sam! Eyes up here"

"I..sorry"

She walked over and dropped a pair of clothes on the bed. Sam eyed the shoes, he knew that meant they were leaving.

"Do I have to wear those shoes?"

"Yes Sam"

He groaned but this time in pain, Elsa quickly walked over. Her heels clicking across the ground. Sam turned on his untouched side as Elsa checked his bandage.

His right side was bruised from the top, near his armpit all the way down to his pelvis.

"You are still swollen"

"Uh huh"

She grabbed the lotion and started to rub it on his dry skin.

"Got to make sure your skin stays hydrated"

Sam nodded, once Elsa was done he sat up and started to get dressed.

Elsa looked away as he was halfway naked.

"Could have gave me a warning you were not..decent"

He laughed while still throwing the clothes on his body.

"Ok I am done"

"Do you have the shoes on?"

Sam was silent.

"Sam?"

She turned around and noticed he was at the door, slowly opening it. Once he saw her, he opened the door and ran.

Elsa looked down and saw the shoes.

"Sam!"

She followed suit, running after Sam. Catching up as she saw him on the ground, gasping for air. He was coughing, holding his side. Elsa kneeled down next to him, rubbing his back.

"Just take shallow breathes..."

Sam did not respond but listened, beginning to take shorter breathes.

"You are ok Sam"

Elsa helped him up and wrapped her arm around his side. Walking him down the stairs and to the castle doors. 

Anna, Kristoff, Honeymaren and Olaf waited at the door, all talking to one another.

Sam looked at everyone then at Elsa. 

"Where are we going?"

Elsa grinned.

"We are going to the enchanted forest"

"Oh..Honeymaren told me about..that place"

Honeymaren raised her hand.

"Guilty"

Her gaze rested on Elsa's hand on Sam, Honeymaren breath hitched but she let it go and smiled.

"Ok..is everyone packed?"

Anna had a list and nodded.

"Yup I got Sam's stuff so do not worry"

Elsa clapped her hands and her grin growing even wider.

"Lets go get Sven and the horses!"

____________________

The Gang had been traveling for only a hour when they had to stop. Anna had been feeling sick to her stomach.

"Anna are you sure you are ok?"

Kristoff rubbed her back as she was hunched over, one hand on his knee.

"Uh Huh! Just need-"

She shut herself up as puke finally came out of her. Elsa and Honeymaren both looked away from the scene as Olaf watched, a scared look on his face.

"I did not know that a human could produce so much puke!"

The snowman sniffed the air, "what is that smell?"

He took another whiff before his eyes widened and fell backwards in the cart.

"Oh my god Elsa! The smell of her puke knocked him out!"

Honeymaren began laughing along with Elsa.

Couple more minutes passed of Anna gasping and puking as Kristoff gagged behond her, trying not puke himself from the smell.

"I..think..I am good now Kristoff"

He nodded fast and they both got back into his the cart. Anna closed her eyes, taking a nap so she would not have to deal with her 'cart' sickness.

Honeymaren tensed up as she felt Elsa rest her head on her shoulder. When Elsa had also finally drifted off, she slowly moved the womens head to her lap. She let her fingers surf through Elsa's long hair.

Olaf finally woke up and looked around.

"What did I miss?"

"Shhh...Elsa and Anna are asleep"

"Oh..."

Sam was snuggled into a blanket, reading a book. A larger chapter book, he had time to practice when he was bed riddened for the past few week so his reading skills really improved.

The book was about a prince falling in love with a village girl.

Sam loved it.

Something about love just made him happy.

Olaf crawled over to Sam, sitting next to him.

He began whispering...

"How is your side?"

"Ehhh"

Olaf nodded, looking at the book cover.

"Hey...I love that book"

Sam put his bookmark in, closed the book and shoved it in his bag.

"Are you okay Sam?"

"Yeah..just tired"

"You can sleep too you know"

Sam nodded no.

"I have to stay awake...to protect everyone"

Olaf heard about from Elsa how Sam had saved her from the pack of Wolves. He also knew Sam was very protective of her when it came to her safety...like he was..drawn to her?

"Take a nap Sam..okay"

Sam nodded, pulling the blanket up higher. 

___________________

"We are here guys!"

Sam jolted up, jumping on top of the cart and then on top of the horses.

"We are!"

Sam jumped off the dark horses back, back into the cart, grabbing his bag.

Elsa and Anna woke up, both stretched while Kristoff got Anna's bags and Honeymaren got Elsa's. All traded and talked while Olaf and Sam walked into the forest.

_"Ah~ah"_

Sam froze, and Olaf stopped. The snowman turned as Sam head was spinning around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_"Ah~ah"_

"That!"

Olaf grinned, patting Sam.

"You need to wake up.."

"What?"

Sam opened his eyes, he was back in the cart. Olaf was in front with Kristoff while Anna had moved to the back with the women.

Anna, Elsa and Honeymaren laughed though he did not know why.

"Anna you should have seen Ryder's face..it was priceless!"

Anna laughed more before throwing a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Hey You shouldn't-"

The red head slapped Elsa on the hand.

"What was that for?"

"Shhh!"

Anna looked over Kristoff before sighing.

"Does he still not know?" 

Elsa whispered this time, Honeymaren leaned forward in their conversation.

"Know what?"

Anna stuffed a piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

"Stay quiet ok..."

Honeymaren nodded while slowly chewing on the chocolate.

"I...am well pregnant"

Honeymaren choking as Elsa patted her back. Her choking got Kristoff's attention and he looked over.

"Is she good?!"

"Yeah She's fine Honey...just the chocolate went down the wrong pipe!"

Honeymaren swallowed the rest and coughed.

"So...", she whispered "how far along are you?"

"Maybe a month...more than that..."

Honeymaren nodded and laid back against the side of the cart.

"Look who is up"

The women looked over at Sam as he watched with a grin.

"Come here Sam"

He crawled over, the moonlight making him squint. Elsa pulled him down as she checked his bandage.

"Pass me my bag Anna"

Anna tossed her bag, Elsa catching it and pulled out the lotion. Lathering it in her hands as she applied it to Sam's side. He let out a groan as she massaged it.

"You had a lot of tension huh?"

Sam nodded as he rested his head on Anna's lap. Anna was rubbing his head his head to distract him from the pain.

"You know you are really brave Sam"

He nodded, but groaned once more.

"Ok you are good Sammy"

"Can I stay right here?"

Elsa nodded, as Anna still rubbed his head.

"I am afraid..."

"Why Sam?"

"I-I..."

Sam closed his eyes and rolled over. 

"I do not want to talk about it right now.."

Anna nodded, she grabbed his blanket and covered his body. 

"Elsa...sing him a song.."

Elsa looked up and nodded.

"I-I know one..mama's remember Anna"

Elsa began to sing..

" _Where the north wind meets the sea_  
 _There's a river full of memory_  
 _Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_  
 _For in this river all is found"_

Sam grinned while he began to find peace. Elsa looked down at him as she sang her mothers lullaby.

_"In her waters, deep and true_   
_Lie the answers and a path for you_   
_Dive down deep into her sound_   
_But not too far or you'll be drowned"_

Anna joined in and held Elsa's hand in hers as they both sang.

_"Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_   
_And in her song, all magic flows_   
_But can you brave what you most fear?_   
_Can you face what the river knows?"_

Honeymaren kept her gaze on Elsa as she sang...not wanting to look away from the angel...

_"Where the north wind meets the sea_   
_There's a mother full of memory_   
_Come, my darling, homeward bound_   
_When all is lost, then all is found"_

Sam soft snores made the women smile.

" _Ah~ah"_

Anna eyes widened, Elsa as well.

"Not again"

Elsa looked at Anna, her eyes perplexed.

"Elsa...I heard it too"

"Anna...."

Honeymaren watched, confused. Anna sat up and jumped into the front seat.

"Kristoff.....pick up speed!"

"Why...I thought we were taking a calm-"

Anna leaned in...

"Ok....Sven! Rain! Bob! Hiya!"

He knicked the rope, Sven and the horses began to run.

"So mind telling me where we were are going?" 

Elsa stood up, standing behind Kristoff. She looked ahead as they passes through the familar stones from earlier in the year.

"Ahtohallan"


	6. Secrets on the trail [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Continuation of the last chapter]

_"Ah~ah"_

Elsa had not heard that voice in so long, she was glad too.

But now..

It has returned..and Elsa does not know why..

So many questions race through her mind..

Why can Anna hear it now?

It must involve both of them then right?

Is someone in danger?

"Elsa?"

Honeymaren walked up behind her, holding a torch.

"I just wanted to check..on you..know we did..not really talk..about us"

Elsa face reddened as she remembered what she and Honeymaren did.

The inexplicit make out they had...

"Oh..that"

Elsa brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she walked closer to Honeymaren. She let her hand get laced by Honeymarens.

"I..really like you Elsa...like..a lot and."

She froze when she saw how close Elsa was to her. 

"My My you have gotten quite confident"

"I did..didn't I"

"Wait..you heard that.."

"Yes..."

Elsa pulled her closer as she hugged her.

"I..really like you too Maren"

Elsa let her lips get captured by Honeymaren's, sighing into the kiss.

_"Ah~ah"_

Elsa pulled away and groaned.

"Guess it is time for me to go.."

"You sure I cannot go?"

Elsa gave another kiss, rubbing Maren's cheek.

"I need you to take care of Olaf..please..he really..really cares about Sam"

Honeymaren nodded, kissing Elsa's cheek before walking off but turned around.

"When you guys come back..come find me ok? We..need to talk..about us"

Elsa nodded and smiled.

Oh boy..this girl was making the butterflies in her stomach swoop around quick.

________________________

Anna walked among the native people as they danced and told stories. The children that recognized her ran towards her, screaming her name. 

"Hey everyone!"

She wrapped the kids in a huge hug while they squealed...and then ran off.

"Anna!" 

Anna turned when she heard Kristoff's voice and she smiled, grinning when she saw he had food.

"Want..to have alone time before you and Elsa leave?"

Anna kissed his cheek.

"Of course!"

They held hands along the trail, laughing at each others jokes even sharing a few kisses along the way.

"Oh no"

"Anna?"

Anna hunched over, holding her stomach.

"Are you gonna puke again?"

"I-don-"

Blech.

That was the sound that came out of her mouth as pukes flew out of her like Elsa using her powers.

"Anna let me get your hair up!"

He softly grabbed her hair, and rubbed her back as she continued to throw up.

Anna wiped her mouth with a napkin then looked at Kristoff.

"Anna..that is the like the hundreth time you through up this week..what is wrong?"

Anna rubbed her stomach and Kristoff watched, looking up and down.

"You want to guess?"

"Are you..Pregnant?"

Anna smiled and nodded, Kristoff threw his arms around her and twirled her around in circles.

"I am pregnant!...I mean We are-You are pregnant!"

Kristoff practically had tears in his eyes as he sat Anna down.

"Anna..I am gonna be a dad...I"

Anna wrapped Kristoff in a hug and kissed him. 

"Anna..stay..here with me...please?"

_"Ah~ah"_

Anna held in a sob as she heard the voice.

"I have to go Kristoff"

He nodded, kissing her one last time....

_________________

Elsa walked through the natives, looking for Anna.

"Elsa"

She turned as Sam walked up, wearing his bag. He stuck his hand out and Elsa grabbed it, and they began to walk.

"We need to find Anna ok?"

Sam nodded.

"Uh huh Find Anna?"

He sniffed, closing his eyes.

"Anna"

Sam ran foward, Throwing Elsa over his shoulder in the process of doing so.

"Sam! Do not drop me I swear!"

He trudged forward, jumping and sliding before he stopped. Elsa flew over him as she lost grip, but he surged forward catching her in his arms as he began to run again.

"So I would not drop you ok?"

Elsa nodded, clutching the collar of his shirt.

"Sam!"

She noticed the cliff edge, looking him in the eyes. He was dead set on jumping.

"Elsa..close your eyes"

She already did, Elsa felt the rush of air and then opened her eyes. She was once again on Sam's back as he scaled down the cliff. She grabbed harder, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are we done?"

"Open your eyes Elsa"

Elsa did so, looking down at the grass.

"Huh..we are alive"

She chuckled and gave Sam a high five. She looked over as she saw Anna and Kristoff, both walking back hand in hand.

"Anna!"

She and Sam sprinted towards them, catching Anna and Kristoffs attention as the both turned.

"You ready to go?"

Anna nodded and hugged Kristoff. She walked towards Elsa as the trio began to walk towards the sea ahead of them.

"Be safe Anna...I want to see my daughter!"

Anna turned back and laughed.

"How do you know it is a girl!?"

Kristoff shrugged.

"I can just feel it ok!!"

He gave one more wave before turning around, looking back once more and smiled.

_____________________

Elsa, Anna and Sam walked through the sand. In front of them, across the dark sea was Ahtohallan.

"Where is Nokk?"

Elsa clapped her hands.

Once, twice, three times.

"We need him to get across the dark sea"

_"Ah~ah"_

The voice rang through the their heads, louder than ever before.

A splash was heard as the Nokk flew out of the water.

"Hey Buddy"

Elsa grabbed him by the water rope and pulled herself on top. Anna followed suit, grabbing Elsa's hand. Sam jumped on the horse, holding onto Anna for dear life.

"Nokk run to Ahtohallan!" 

The Nokk surged forward, it hooves running along the top of the water. Sam looked down at the sea, barely seeing anything but the black abyss below them.

Ahtohallan become more and more clear in the distance as they arrived. Anna stared in amazement as she had never been here before but only heard stories from Elsa about the place.

When Elsa saw their parents...memories that they had..that Elsa treasured...some she did not.

The Nokk slowed down upon arriving on the land. Sam jumped off into a squating position. Elsa and Anna took turns sliding off before the Nokk turned, running back into the sea.

"He will be back to get us"

Elsa turned looking at the entrance.

"Lets see why the voice wants us"

___________________

Olaf ran around, hiding from the children that dared to prey upon him.

"Why can't they be like Sam!"

He began to waddle to another tree before he tripped, running right into Honeymaren.

"Oh hey Maren!"

She picked the snowman up and laughed.

"Hey...do you know where Sam is?"

"He is with Elsa and Anna...in Ahtohallan"

Olaf gasped.

"They left...without me.."

"Olaf..."

He sat down on the ground and sighed. Honeymaren sat down next to him, not knowing what to say.

"Uh..you know Sam..really cares about you!"

Olaf looked at the woman

"Really!"

"Yup..if he is not asking about Elsa..he is about you!"

Olaf smiled and clapped.

"Do you think I am like a Dad to him!"

Honeymaren froze up, and gritted her teeth.

Now she really did not know what to say.

"Uhhh...I think you should probably..ask him"

"You don't think so do you?..."

Olaf looked like he was gonna cry, and Honeymaren did not know what to do.

"That..that is the thing Olaf...I am not Sam..I really would not know.."

Olaf nodded.

"But..I bet if you asked him...he would say...that you and him are like family"

"Family?"

Honeymaren nodded as Olaf got up and laughed. 

"Yeah like family...AHH!"

"There is the snowman!!"

Olaf began to run away as the children before began to chase him, all holding sticks as swords.

"We need to capture the beast!"

Honeymaren laughed.

"Poor Olaf"

_________________

Elsa and Anna held hands as they walked through the entrance, Sam ran by. He was jumping between the walls, hopping from side to side.

"Sam slow down!"

Elsa let go of Anna's hand as she caught up to him, pulling him back.

_"Ah~ah"_

Sam held his ears as he fell to his knees.

"Elsa..head hurts.."

Anna ran up, looping an arm around him.

"We need to go fast"

They began going deeper, entering the dark cave. Lights flickered as fire appeared in small torches.

"We are almost there...I remember.."

Elsa lead the two, down some stairs into the room. It was full of ice as Elsa had remember.

"We need to be careful Anna..do not get sucked in..the memories can be so strong.."

Anna nodded as well as Sam, giving a rather small nod. She sat him down as she walked next to Elsa, who was only a few feet ahead of them.

"So..how do you get..the memories..again.."

"Water.."

Elsa ran over to Sam's bag, bringing out his small jar of water. 

"Sam drink.."

He took a sip.

"Now spit it on the ground"

"Huh"

Sam said while his mouth was full of water.

"Just..do it"

He stood up, walking to the circle. Spitting in the middle of it. The water flowed around, filling the edges of the large circle.

Elsa, Anna and Sam watched as figures began to pop up.

Memories...

Anna walked towards the one of Elsa and Sam in the horse stable....the first time they had met.

Sam walked towards the one of him and Olaf, playing around and jumping on the beds in the castle rooms.

Elsa looked around...

One caught her eye...

"Papa?"

Anna heard Elsa as well as Sam, they both walked behind her. Both looking at Elsa as she surged forward.

It was King Agnarr and a woman, she bared a resembalance to..Sam...

"Sam...is that..."

Sam walked past Elsa, stopping in front of the woman.

"Mom"

He shook his head. 

"I..barely remember her..I"

The snow King Agnarr and Sam's mom began to talk.

Sam walked backwards into Elsa and Anna.

"King Agnarr...You did not have to do this.."

He raised a hand.

"Please...you and your wife deserve to have a child.."

The woman nodded, hugging Agnarr. He hugged her back and smiled.

"I wish my people would understand..that they would have allowed you..and your..wife..to have a child"

Sam's mom wiped her eyes.

"But I can do what I can..and I did"

Elsa and Anna looked at Sam, as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Thank you..for umm..giving me the ability to have the child"

Anna and Elsa's mouth flew open.

"Wait..did Dad..get her..pregnant?"

Sam got up and looked at Elsa and Anna.

"What does that mean?"

Elsa looked at Anna then at Sam.

"It means..you are our brother"


	7. Things can never stay the same....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna as well as Sam do not know how to handle the news about the past. Honeymaren is a bi mess while Elsa is a lesbian mess.

Leaving Ahtohallan was quite awkward between the new siblings. The three of them sat on the Nokk in silence, tension was in the air.

It was now once again night time, so by the time they arrived, most of everyone was asleep. 

Except Honeymaren who walked out of her tent, frowning when she saw the look on Elsa's face. The trio parted ways. Elsa with Honeymaren, Anna with Kristoff and Sam with Olaf.

____________

"What happened Elsa?"

Elsa sat down on the floor of the tent, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Sam is my brother"

"What?"

"Sam...", she took a sip of her hot chocolate "Half-brother"

"Oh shi-I mean yay...no I really do not know how to respond to that"

Honeymaren sat next to Elsa, wrapping her arm around Elsa. 

"How is Anna dealing with it?"

Elsa shrugged, sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Sam?"

The drink froze in her hand, the steam leaving the cup disappeared.

"He..I don't know"

"Well what happened on Ahtohallan?"

Elsa looked up in Honeymaren's eyes, sitting the frozen cup on the floor.

"Can we talk..about this tomorrow?"

Honeymaren nodded, taking Elsa's hand in hers. Her eyes flickering down to her lips then back to her icy blue eyes once more.

"If you want to kiss me..you can"

"I do...but let's talk about us..first"

Elsa nodded, keeping her attention locked on Honeymaren.

"How do we start this conversation?"

Elsa began laughing in her hands.

"I thought you knew! What makes you think I do"

Honeymaren's face reddened, and she facepalmed.

"Umm..personal question..what are you attracted to..like gender?"

Elsa looked away.

"Was that too personal! Did I ruin the mood?!"

"Just women"

"What?"

"Women...I am just attracted to women"

Elsa bit her lip.

"What about you?"

Honeymaren shrugged, thinking.

"I had my few crushes..one on a boy..another on a girl"

"Really? Who was the boy?

Honeymaren chuckled, looking at Elsa with a huge grin.

"His name was Nate..he was hottie but he was full of himself"

"The girl?"

Honeymaren blushed once more.

"You.."

"Oh..uh"

Elsa was the one to blush, and boy did Honeymaren enjoy it. Knowing she could get the beautiful women feel and act this way.

"Ok..lets try something else.. Something we find attractive about the other person"

Elsa smirked, leaning closer.

"Ok"

"Wow confident..let's see what do I find attractive about you..."

Honeymaren eyed Elsa's body which made the women feel...quite weird.

"I find your eyes quite attractive"

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

Elsa looked over Honeymaren body this time.

"I find..your figure..quite nice..and attractive"

Honeymaren laughed, bringing her hot chocolate to her lips.

"Thanks Elsa..same"

Elsa looked down, her face as red as can be.

"Elsa..I really want to kiss you"

Elsa looked up with a new found confidence.

"I want to you to be my lover"

____________________

Elsa woke up as the sun hit her eyes, the light making her eyes squint. She began to sit up but stopped, looking down and seeing Honeymaren's arm around her waist.

She laid back down, staring at the sleeping woman. Honeymaren looked peaceful as she slept. 

The events of what happened the night before flooded Elsa's mind. 

"Wow.."

Honeymaren's eyes fluttered open, her brown eyes staring deep into the blue eyes before her.

"Goodmorning Elsa"

She brought her hand up, moving a lose strand of Elsa's hair behind her ear. After doing so, her face lingered down the woman's face and she felt Elsa's face heat up. Elsa buried her face into the pillow avoiding Honeymaren's gaze.

"Elsa...come on..."

Elsa looked back up with a red face.

"I'm not used..to being affectionate..like this"

Honeymaren yawned, resting her arm behind her head.

"Really?"

Elsa nodded, her blush slowly disappearing.

"When I was Queen...even before that..I didn't really..try and court any suitor..never got to experience..this"

Honeymaren stayed silent, taking in the information.

"Well..now you can"

Elsa watched as the woman pulled her close, there was no distance between them as they shared a kiss.

"Ahtohallan.."

Honeymaren opened her eyes.

"You gonna tell me what happened now?"

The women sat up, grabbing their clothes that were scrattered across the tent.

"We saw my father Honeymaren...he was with a woman...Sam looked just like her"

"So your dad had an affair?"

"No..he was a donor for the woman...she was uh.."

"She was what?"

"She was with another woman"

Honeymaren nodded.

"So Sam's mom is lesbian"

"I'm guess so"

Honeymaren laughed, grabbing Elsa's hand.

"We should go..check in with everyone"

Elsa walked out, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight. Honeymaren closed the tent behind them as they both walked to the crowd of people.

"Hey where's Ryder?!"

Honeymaren asked one of the men Elsa did not know.

"He is with that new guy...what is his name..Dan?"

"You mean Sam?"

"Yeah that guy...he said he was taking him to the falls"

Honeymaren rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Thanks Nate"

"No problem"

Elsa looked at Honeymaren as they both walked away.

"Wait...is he that 'nate'?"

Honeymaren nodded, lacing her hand with Elsa's.

"We got to go on a little hike"

______________________

"Sam! Wait up!"

Ryder chased Sam, barely catching up as they ran uphill.

"How...are...you...not...TIRED!!"

Sam laughed as he turned around, beginning the backpedal his way up the steep hill. Ryder looked up and shook his head.

"Ok showoff"

They both stopped as they reached the edge of the falls, the light reflecting off the water as it fell over the cliff.

"Wow...it..is so beautiful!"

Ryder walked next to Sam, sliding his arm around his neck.

"Yup...it really is a site to see..especially now that we can actually see the sun!"

Sam nodded and laughed, grabbing his water and tossing it to Ryder, who sat down on the rocky edge of the cliff.

"Thanks Man...I am thristy"

Sam sat down next to him, taking in the view.

Ryder handed the jar back, Sam chugged some of it before sitting it back in his lap.

"So..are you seeing anyone?"

Sam looked over at Ryder, confused 

"I am seeing you"

Ryder laughed before shaking his head.

"No like are you...you know..in a relationship"

Sam eyebrows raised, confiriming to Ryder he waa still confused.

"Ok..are you kissy kissy with someone"

Sam eyes widened and he nodded, finally getting what Ryder meant.

"Ohhhhhh....nope"

"Really! I mean...I thought a cute guy like you would be dating someone..."

Sam blushed, fiddling with his hands.

"Wait...so you and Elsa..not together?..."

Ryder asked this at the wrong moment as Sam was taking a sip of his water. The water flew out of his mouth like a shower, disappearing over the edge. Sam coughed, hitting his chest as Ryder patted his back.

"I am so sorry!"

"No No I am fine..it's just me and Elsa are...siblings"

Ryder eyes widened.

"Woah...oh...I am so sorry I asked you that..that..that is awkward uh.."

Ryder scratched the back of his head, avoiding Sam stares.

"What about you Ry-Ryder?"

Ryder looked up.

"Uh..."

He laughed, giving an awkward smile.

"My love life..is nonexistent"

Sam stayed silent, looking Ryder up and down. Observing his features and figure.

It made Sam...feel weird..

"How do you know..you like someone?"

Ryder thought for a moment, biting his lip while in his train of thought.

"They make you feel..great..you cannot help but stare into their eyes..they always make you laugh..and the feeling when they hug you makes your stomach go crazy"

"Huh...that is what love is?"

Ryder laughed once more.

"Well...that was what I was told..but I choose to believe it"

The two men looked away from each other, staring into the sunrise, well not directly at it. At least a cloud was covering most of the sun.

Ryder smiled, looking down at the plains below them and the baby reindeer running around as the elders drink water. He froze, feeling a hand on top of his. Ryder turned, looking at Sam, who was just staring ahead of him.

"Sam?"

"Love...that feeling..."

Sam turned looking at Ryder, his hand still on top of the other man.

"That feeling..it happened last night..when I could not sleep..You..made me feel..better.."

"I..Sam"

Ryder thought about what he should say but could not get the words out.

"That feeling you explained...I felt it..and I felt it again...right now"

Ryder could not believe what he was hearing and Sam could not believe what he was even saying.

"I want to know you better Ryder..."

Ryder smiled and held Sam's hand in his.

"I want to know you better too Sam"

Sam moved closer to Ryder, their hands interlocking once more as they stared into the vast land below them.

Both men with the biggest grins on their faces as they sat in silence. Sam rested his head on Ryder's shoulder, looking down at his hand that was intertwined with Ryders.

"Ryder! Sam!"

Both men shot up like darts as they heard Honeymaren's voice.

She stood only a feet behind them, behind her was Elsa who was smiling.

"Why were you guys...cuddling?"

Ryder dusted his pants off as he helped Sam up.

"We-We were not cuddling!"

"Uh huh right ok"

Elsa walked towards Sam. 

"Hey..brother.."

Sam eyes filled with tears as he surged forward, wrapping Elsa in a hug.

"I am so sorry about what I said Elsa"

Elsa hushed Sam, rubbing his back. She cleared out the thoughts about what he said to her and Anna, she needed to forgive him as he needed to forgive her.

The four stood, smiles on all their faces.

"Elsa!!" 

They all turned, as Anna along with Kristoff. They were both on Sven as some others came up on horses as well as some soldiers from Arendelle

"We need to go now!"

"Why!?"

Anna jumped off, handing the letter to Elsa.

"Arendelle...is under attack"


	8. The Fight for Arendelle [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang rushes back to Arendelle. More secrets are revealed causing tension...will everyone make it to see a new day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter...

"Arendelle..is under attack"

Those were the words Elsa thought she would never ever have to hear.

Elsa looked behind her as her friends and the crowds of Arendellians from behind her.

She jumped off the Nokk, waved her hand and froze the water before her. 

"Everyone! Be careful!"

Elsa climbed back on the Nokk and sent forth. She could see the ships from the attackers ahead of her. Smoke flew into the air, covering the bright blue sky. 

The plan was simple...

Find the ringleader. Stop whoever gets in the way. Make the attackers surrender. 

Easy Right?

Elsa did not know if the plan would even work.

But she had to try...she had to have hope.

"Watch out!!"

Elsa lookes up just in time to see an aray kd cannonballs flying at her. She pulled the rope back causing the Nokk to stop, kicking it's front legs in the air.

"Keep moving forward!!"

Kristoff turned Sven and the cart, leading the reindeer to one of the openings in the castle gate.

"This way!!"

Everyone followed and they heard the sound of swords clashing, cannons firing in the distance. Elsa turned and made eye contact with Honeymaren.

"Keep Anna safe..please"

Honeymaren nodded, resting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa pressed a kiss on her lips, closing her eyes.

"Be careful..."

Anna mouth was agape as she watched the two women share a romantic moment together.

"Ohh..."

Elsa blushed but kept her composure.

"Anna stay with Honeymaren ok?"

"But-"

"Anna...you are pregnant!"

Anna nodded and gave Elsa a hug.

"You better come back to me...My kid is gonna need their awesome aunt"

"I will Anna...I promise"

__________________

Sam kicked one of soldiers in the gut, before hitting in the back of the neck. Sending the man back down the floor.

He watched as both sides fought, the yells and cries among each other. Sam watched men fall and blood splattered.

"Need..to..protect...home"

Sam ran forward, his sword clashing with the opposing man. He gritted his teeth as the man pushed him against the wall. Sam gathered saliva in his mouth before spitting in the man eyes. The soldier went back, wiping his eyes before Sam grabbed his sword and used the butt to whack the man in the head.

"I am sorry"

Sam continued forward through the courtyard, pushing through the fighting and nearly avoided getting his head decapitated. He ran through the castle doors, at least there was no fighting in here. 

He walked up the flight of stairs, listening to every sound that he could hear.

"Ah!"

Sam turned just in time to see a soldier running at him with a small sword. The man grabbed him, trying to stab him. They fought before Sam tripped, sending them both down the flight of stairs. 

They both stayed still once reaching the end of the stairs, groaning as each man tried to stand up. Sam crawled to his sword but was pulled back by his ankles. The man pinned him down, holding his knife with both hands as he pressed it down. 

Sam felt the knife touch his skin and he grabbed it. Trying to keep the man from stabbing him.

"Oh screw it"

Sam moved the knife towards his shoulder and hit the man in the head. Letting out a scream as the knife entered his shoulder. He rolled over, pulling it out as the man recovered.

Sam ran forward, yelling as he threw the knife. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as the knife left his hand. He watched as the twirled in the air before it flew straight into the mans eye.

The man stood still before he went limp. Slowly falling over in front of Sam.

"I am so sorry...I didn"t want to..You did this!"

Sam fell to his knees...

"You did-oof"

He fell forward as the butt of a rifle hit his head. Sam looked at the blurry figure as they clicked their tongue, they laughed.

"Well..what do we have here?"

__________________

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned, behind her was Kristoff as he struggled to get a guy off him. Elsa waved her hand, the guy flew off Kristoff landing in a pile of snow.

"We need to get inside!"

The courtyard was filled to the brim with people fighting. There soldiers..farmers..just your average person.

Elsa watched, using her powers to build walls around the opposing soldiers who dared to hurt her people. The enemies began to form was line, trying to make a wall to stop Elsa and her army from passing through.

"Move forward!"

Everyone yelled as they surged forward, pushing into the soldiers. The men fell back as they were trampled by the many people.

"For Arendelle!"

A man screamed that out as he raised his sword. Everybody did the same, coping the man as they screamed 'For Arendelle' as well.

The plan was going smoothly so far, Elsa was glad as no one was deathly hurt. The men sat down on their knees, dropping their swords.

"We surrender! Please...do not kill..us"

Elsa turned, pointing to Nate and his team.

"Nate..watch them..my team follow"

Elsa's group nodded and they walked passed the men. Some saying curses while others said a prayer for the men.

The door opened and Elsa team walked in front of her, keeping guard.

They walked farther into the castle, noticing how silent it was. Noticing how there was not one soldier attacking them.

"It's too quiet"

"Where are they?"

Elsa listened to her team, slowly growing more fearful but shook it off.

"Everybody stick to the plan..Find the ringleader"

The men nodded and Kristoff walked forward, walking next to Elsa.

"Where is Sam?"

Elsa eyes widened as she looked among hee group.

"I..he was..oh no"

A scream rang throughout the hall and Everybody turned.

"Follow it.."

They slowly walked foward, Elsa froze hearing a fizzing sound. Like fire...

"Move!"

She ducked down as an explosion happened. Three men flew back, landing into the wall. Kristoff landed only a few feet away as he crawled. 

"Elsa!"

"I am okay!"

Elsa got up, grabbing a sword and tossed it to Kristoff. He caught it swiftly as they looked around and saw that their men besides Ryder were knocked unconsious.

"Ryder!"

Ryder groaned as he sat up, using his spear as a cane.

"What the hell"

The sounds of clattering metal scarred the three as they watched men surround them. All holding swords and banging their shields with them.

"Yeah really what the hell?"

Elsa watched as a man walked through the crowd, he has a smug look on his face.

"Ok Men..Calm down..."

The men stopped, getting into a formal postion.

"My! My! Isn't it the Ice Queen of Arendelle!"

Elsa smirked.

"I am not queen anymore"

"Read my lips...I said Ice Queen"

Elsa fell back as a man kicked the back of her leg as well as Kristoff and Ryder. Sending all three of them on their knees.

"Get the hostages!"

Elsa watched in shock as Honeymaren, Anna, and Sam walked out with ropes around their hands. Sam had a bruised face, his eye blackened.

One soldiers grabbed one man who had survived the blast.

"Sit them in line!"

The men pushed them down in their knees, towards the Ringleader.

Elsa gritted her teeth.

"Who are you?"

The man walked forward, laughing. He kneeled in front of Elsa and grabbed her chin.

"My name is Cal"

Cal stood up, looking at the line.

"Well what am I gonna do with all of you?!"

He laughed as he looked at the fireplace, staring at the metal bars that were for tending fires. Cal walked and grabbed one, tossing in up in down in his hand.

He clicked his tongue.

"What...am I..gonna do?"

Cal smirked as he gripped the metal bar in his eyes.

"I know..You guys need to be punished..mainly you Queen Anna"

Kristoff ran forward but was pulled down by the soldiers.

"Don't you touch her! I'll"

Cal leaned back and laughed.

"You'll what...berate me with ice?"

He walked towards Kristoff, yanking his hair.

"Do not defy me..or you will make everyone here die tonight...you hear me!"

Kristoff nodded, Cal stood up then kicked the man in the gut.

"Bastard.."

Cal went back and grabbed the metal bar once more.

"Back to what I was saying..Only one"

Elsa eyebrow raised.

"Only one what?"

Cal smirked as he tossed the metal bar once more.

"Only one has to die.."

Elsa froze and shook her head.

"Wait..no you don't"

"Shut up!"

Cal pointed the bar at Elsa, the tip barely a few inches away from her head.

"Shut..up"

He brought it back, pointed it among the line of people.

"I just can't choose who gets to see the light!"

Cal cackled and it echoed, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Actually.."

He walked forward, pointing the bar at Elsa.

"Eenie"

He walked to Anna, doing the same.

"Meenie"

Then walked to Ryder.

"Miney"

Cal then walked over Honeymaren, touching her cheek with the bar.

"Moe"

He then turned to Kristoff, pointing the bar at him.

"Catch the god damn monkey by it's toe"

He walked over to Marshall, one of the captains.

"My mother told me to pick the very best one!"

He turned and walked back, pointing to Sam.

"You.."

He went back in random order, pointing at everyone.

"Are..."

Elsa shook in fear, not wanting to believe what was happening before her. She glanced over at Anna, who was holding Kristoff's hand.

"It"

Cal walked forward, the bar pointed at Marshall head. He turned looking at Elsa.

"It was an honor to serve you"

He then turned to Anna.

"You as well your Majesty"

Cal laughed, resting the bar on his shoulder. He looked down the line and back down the other side.

"Well..let's get to it"

He raised the bar up and cracked it against Marshall's head. He flew face first into the ground, groaning as Cal took another hit.

Marshall looked up, barely holding his body as he stared Cal in the eyes.

"You..will..not win..Arendelle..will..reign"

Cal clicked his tongue..

"Shame...you won't see it"

He raised the metal bar once more, sending another hit to the captains head as he conti ued. Over and over again...

Everybody was shaking and crying.

"What! Can't you guys take a joke!"

Cal whipped the bloody bar around, blood hitting Elsa's cheek as it left a red line down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry"

Cal walked towards Honeymaren, wiping her tears with his gloved hand.

"Leave her alone!"

Ryder jumped up, punching Cal in the face. Soldiers ran forward, pining him to the ground as one man pointed a gun to his head.

"I can do it Sir"

Cal looked Ryder up and down.

"Nah..put him back in line"

Ryder struggled as he was pulled up and thrown back next to Honeymaren.

"Look! I did not want to kill anyone!"

He walked closer to the group, staring directly at Elsa.

"Look..I get it..but listen that man just took it for the team!"

Cal cackled, walking behind the group. The bar scraped against the floor as he passed by.

"I am a man of my word..and I am pissed"

Elsa looked as He stood at the end of the line. Her eyes widened as she saw him look over his shoulder, giving a glance to Sam.

"Well then back to it!"

He raised the bar, hitting Sam directly down the center of his head.

Sam fell forward, Anna screamed as she watched Sam gag.

"Auhh.."

Cal rested the bar behind his back as he eyed Sam.

"You just took a hell of a hit!"

Sam crawled forward, forcing his hand out to Ryder.

"Ryy.."

Cal looked at the scene before him.

"I think he is trying to speak!"

Ryder began to sob as he held Sam's hand.

"I am sorry Sam"

Sam looked up as blood spilled down his face and onto the floor.

"I-I will find...you...are...my"

Sam gagged as he let out his final word.

"F-family"

Elsa sobbed as she tried to keep her composure but failed. Cal looked between Sam and Ryder.

"Ohh damn...did I just...kill your man...damn that has gotta hurt!"

Cal grabbed Sam as he pulled him away from Ryder, dragging him to the middle.

"This is how everything needs to be...nothing can stay the same!"

Elsa watched as the bar hit Sam in the head, over and over again. 

"Nothing..can stay the same..."


	9. Fight for Arendelle [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Continuation of the last chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally making myself suffer writing this book...

Sam.

Elsa stared at the lifeless form that was once her brother, his face beyond familarity.She shook as the men picked her up, wrapping her hands in those familar chains.

Everybody was either crying or yelling at Cal.

He just smirked as he rubbed the bloody bar against Sam's shirt before turning around and away. 

"Put them in the cells! Tell their people they surrendered!"

"I will kill you!"

Cal turned, looking Elsa up and down.

"How are you going to do that?"

Elsa struggled against the men.

"I am going to make you suffer"

Cal gasped.

"Oh my! I am so so scared!"

He laughed and rubbed his hand down her face, stopping when he reached her breast.

"Are you sure you are gonna want to kill me soon? What happens if you..I don't know..fall for me?"

Elsa scoffed, anger in her eyes.

"I rather die then be with you!"

Cal licked his lips..

"We'll see"

Cal signaled his men and they were off. Elsa watched as they picked Sam off the ground and carried him away, a huge pile of blood under him.

They were taken to the cells where they were just tossed in.

Anna rubbed her shins as she got up.

She looked at Elsa before running over and began sobbing.

"S-Sam..he"

"I know Anna I know"

Elsa wrapped her chained arms around Anna well at least tried to.

Ryder sat in the corner, his eyes puffy red as he cried. Honeymaren sat next to him as she rubbed his back.

"It hurts so much..."

Honeymaren pulled Ryder into a hug, just to drown out his cries as Soldiers told them to shut up or they would give them something to cry about.

Elsa walked towards the cell bars, looking around at all the people in all the cells.

"We need to stop Cal.." 

Kristoff walked behind Elsa, crossing his arms.

"How?"

Elsa turned, looking at everyone then looked down at the chains.

"We trick him"

______________

Cal walked around in the throne room, sitting in the throne before sighing.

"Ahh...this is the life"

"Sir?"

"What!"

Cal sat up, taking a sip of his tea while staring at Kai, one of the royal servants he decided not to exucute.

"Uh..It is Elsa..she has a proposal for you?"

"You are asking that as if it is a question..does she or not?"

Kai nodded and apologized.

"She does Sir Cal"

"Ok..send her to my room...make sure more than one of my men take her...we don't want any problems.

"Yes sir"

Kai bowed before stepping around something causing Cal to look down.

"Hi! I am Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Cal looked at the snowman in shock, eyeing his tea and sitting in down on the arm of the throne.

He called to a nearby lady.

"This tea isn't spiked right?!:

She looked confused.

"I do not believe so Sir"

"Uh huh Ok so..you see the talking snowman too?

She nodded before walking away.

He took a sip of his tea.

"So did the Ice Queen make you?"

Cal leaned towards the snowman.

"Yeah! She is the best!"

Cal laughed, almost choking on his tea.

"I am gonna walk around now bye!"

Olaf waddled off, avoiding the confused man. Once away in a different room, he sighed.

"I need to find my family"

_____________

Elsa waited in the what was her old room, she heard footsteps coming. She took a deep breath, hoping her new plan for work.

Cal knocked on the door before opening it.

He peered in before taking the view of Elsa in.

"Hello..What can I do for you?"

Elsa looked down at her chains.

"Yeah no..not gonna happen"

Elsa sighed before looking away rather dramatically.

"I know you won't...I thought I could try at least..I mean..how will-"

She nearly gagged trying to say the words.

(AKA- her lesbianess can't handle the het)

Cal walked forward, intrigued.

"How will you what?"

Elsa turned, a new 'passion' in her eyes.

"How will I please you"

Cal eyes widened, and he smirked. He walked closer, pressing his body against Elsa's.

"I will make you a deal..Okay?"

Elsa closed her eyes, opening them before nodding.

"Let..me..please..you"

She could practically feel the growl that can out of the younger man's mouth.

"I am gonna need you to respond.."

"Yes!"

Cal laughed as he stroked her cheek, palming her thigh.

"Someone is eager.."

"I mean..Yes Cal"

"Yes Sir Cal"

She copied him.

"Yes..Sir Cal"

"I am going to need you to trust me..All right Elsa?"

Elsa nodded, shivering as he whispered in her ear.

"I will make you feel amazing"

______________

Olaf walked around the long hallways, hearing a strange noise but shrugged it off.

The snowman waddle down the stairs, watching soldiers patrol around but somehow not noticing him due to his height.

Olaf turned, turning the large knob of the door before going forward...

Falling down the many...many steps below him. He landed on his butt and looked up, he was in the dungeon. A place that rather scared the snowman.

"Olaf?"

Anna stood up as the snowman ran over.

"I am here to rescue you!"

"Shh!"

Olaf looked at the sleeping patroler.

"Ohhhh...I am here to rescue you"

Anna chuckled as she turned to wake up everyone. Olaf began to pick the lock with his nose, jumping up to actual get it in the keyhole.

"Where is Sam?"

Olaf noticed the man was not there and Anna looked down at the snowman, lost for words.

"Sam is um.."

Anna voice hitched, as tears filled her eyes.

"Anna?"

Anna kneeled down so she was eye length with Olaf, she grabbed his stick hands. She was shaking and Olaf felt it, he knew something had happened.

"Someone hurt Sam..really bad Olaf"

"Will Sam be ok?"

"Anna...we need to go..now"

Honeymaren had a hand on the red heads shoulder, pulling her up.

"For Sam"

Everybody nodded, and Ryder walked up.

"For Sam"

_____________

Elsa slowly sat up, removing the naked man's arm from around her waist. 

She could not believe what she had done...and she was glad she did not tell Anna what her plan actually was.

"At least he wasn't bad"

Cal snores filled the room, probably louder than anything Elsa had ever heard before. She scanned the room, literally for anything mainly her stuff that Cal took away from her.

She grabbed her clothes, using her powers to fix them and put them on.

Elsa kept a close eye on the sleeping man.

"You made a big mistake Cal"

She pulled a chair and sat down, in a elegant pose. Sitting her hands in her lap as she crossed her legs, waiting for the man to wake as he was stirring in his sleep.

"Wake up!"

Cal sprung up, his eyes adjusting to the scene in front of him.

"Well..looks like I am screwed huh?"

Elsa stood up, her hands glowing an icy blue. 

"You..have..no..idea"

Cal stood up, stretching.

"Well at least let me get decent before we have a showdown right?"

Elsa nodded, pointing her right hand at him. Cal grabbed his clothes, putting them on. He kept shooting glances to Elsa.

"Hmm..you didn't kill me yet"

"I told you...I was gonna make you suffer"

He laughed.

"A woman of her word..I like that"

She walked backwards as Cal stalked towards her.

"You know for a lady who says she is gonna make me suffer..you seem to be really afraid"

Cal pushed his body against hers, grabbing her hands.

"Why don't we have some more fun?"

He brought his mouth down to hers and captured her lips with his. Closing his eyes, he pinned her tightly against the wall.

Crack!

Cal fell over as the teacup hit his head, Elsa smirked as she wiped her lips.

"God damn! You..are pretty strong"

Elsa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, out the door. Once reaching the final floor of the castle, she threw him forward. He landed in the middle of his men, who were all on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

The Northuldra had spears pointed at them all, as the Arendellian guard had swords and guns pointed as well.

Elsa walked over to Anna, pulling her in a hug. She then walked towards Cal, who had a smug look on his face.

"Surrender now..and you will live"

Cal shook his head back forth, laughing.

"Just kill me all ready...I am all ready dead.."

Elsa stood up and walked up the steps.

"The enemy have surrendered! Put them on boats so they can be sent back to their homeland!"

Cheers echoed throughout the Castle.

Elsa looked down at everyone, Anna and Kristoff were hugging as well as Ryder and Honeymaren.

She smiled,thinking of Sam.

He would have been so happy...

"Miss you Brother"


	10. 8 months later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th months later...
> 
> Elsa is still grieving Sam, Anna is about to give birth.. Everybody just tries to cope with the past and move on..

8 months later...

Elsa stood on the edge of the balcony, Honeymaren was getting dressed.

Today was the day...

They had received earlier from Kai that Anna was having contractions and Kristoff was having a panic attack.

Once they were both dressed, they rushed down to the nursery. Elsa was about to open the door when it opened suddenly and a frantic Kristoff stood, his eyes dilated to the maxinum.

"How is Anna?"

"Anna is great"

"Really"

"Anna is great"

"Kristoff are you ok?"

He stayed silent.

"Anna is great"

Honeymaren grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him out.

"He's broken...let me get him some energy AKA food"

Elsa laughed as the two walked off with Kristoff saying the most random things.

____________

It felt like forever but it was done...

Anna had given birth to a girl..and a boy.

[AKA - the author could not choose which gender so why not twins]

She had passed out from exhausation and Elsa watched the newborns sleep in their small nursery cribs.

The baby boy began to cry..

"Sh-Sh it is okay..Aunt Elsa is here"

She thought about what to do...what could she do?

" _Where the north wind meets the sea_  
 _There's a river full of memory_  
 _Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_  
 _For in this river all is found_ "

The newborn began to calm and slowly started to fall back asleep..

Elsa continued singing the song in her head as she watched the baby.

He reminded her so much of Sam.

"Elsa?"

The blonde looked up and made eye contact with the red head, who looked like she fell in a ditch.

"How is Ida?"

Elsa looked down at the sleeping newborn girl, rubbing her tiny toes.

"She is peaceful"

Anna smiled then yawned.

"How is my little boy?"

"Does he have a name yet?"

Anna shook her head, taking a sip of her water.

"I am still thinking...I want his name to have meaning"

Elsa smiled as she looked back down at the newborns. 

"Sam would've loved this two"

Anna smiled, nodded.

"Sam"

Elsa looked up perplexed.

"Huh?"

"His name..is Samuel"

Elsa felt warm tears run down her face.

"Ida for mom...Samuel for Sam..our amazing brother"

"I..love it Anna"

_________

Elsa walked through the backyard, holding a rose. She walked up, looking at the gravestone below her.

'Prince Sam Of Arendelle...Loving brother and Friend'

She rested her hand on her side as she knelt down, replacing the old rose with the fresh one.

"Love you Sam"

Elsa turned and walked away, she looked over her shoulder and wished that Sam would be there. But he was not..he was gone. Elsa knew that..and she tried to accept it everyday that goes by.

__________

One week had passed since the Twins birth and...it was quite chaotic in the castle.

Anna held one baby in one arm while trying to sign papers. Kristoff held the other while trying to literally eat his breakfast.

The new parents were up, day and night. 24/7 as the babies needed not one but them both. 

Anna and Kristoff finally layed in their bed after they had spent nearly half an hour trying to get Samuel to fall asleep. They closed their eyes, sleep following behind them.

"Wahh!"

Anna eyes shot open.

"Oh you got to be kidding me"

She got up and looked over at Kristoff, who had passed out.

"Really"

Anna got up and grabbed her robe, running down to her newborn's room.

"Sh-Sh"

Olaf stood over the crib, humming to Samuel.

"Hmmm.hmmmm"

Anna smiled as she closed the door.

"Thank you Olaf" 

________

Elsa began to pack up her notes and letters as a man walked in, one of the new royal servants who was hired after many died.

"Miss Elsa...How are you?",

He bowed as she smiled.

"I am fine..Mr?"

"Gideon.."

"Gideon..a lovely name"

"Uh....I know I have only been here a short time but..where is your bracelet?"

Elsa looked down at her wrist, noticing that indeed she had lost a family heirloom.

"I must have left by Sam's grave!"

Gideon raised his hand.

"I will retrieve for you.."

Elsa shook her head.

You-"

"Please let me it is my job"

"Thank you"

Gideon smiled and bowed once more before walking out.

__________

Gideon walked through the gravestones, looking around. He smirked as he looked down and picked up the bracelet.

"Hartlow!"

Gideon perked up and looked at the man, who was perched up one the side of the wall.

"Help me in"

Gideon ran over and pulled him over.

"Where is he?"

"His body is over there"

Gideon pointed over at Sam's gravestone.

The man nodded and snuck over to Sam's gravestone, pulling the shovel he had over his neck around.

"I cannot believe we are doing this"

He began digging directly into Sam's grave, it took nearly ten minutes till he felt the hardness of a casket.

Gideon moved the dirt over as began to pull the casket out of the hole.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That..he is now headless.."

"I..do not know Pat"

Gideon stood back as Pat pulled the top off.

"God damn..that reeks"

Pat and Gideon both looked in, staring at the decaying body.

"Ready?"

Gideon nodded as he pulled his gloves up higher.

They pulled Sam's body out and laid him on a blanket. 

Gideon pushed the casket back in the hole as Pat started to bury it again.

They covered Sam's body and picked him up, sneaking out the way Pat got in.

____________

"Hey...Buddy...You awake?"

Sam opened his eyes, staring into the unknown man's eye.

"Holy...his face..it is...back...he grew his face back!"

"Grrr"

Gideon walked over and sat behind Pat.

"You know who you are?"

Sam shook his head, as he sat up.

"How did...I get here?"

Pat chuckled and sipped on his water.

"You died man...we brought you back...from the dead!"

Sam nodded, looking around at his surroundings. 

"Are we..brothers?"

Pat looked at Gideon, a devilish smirk on hus face...

"Yup...we are...you are our brother the Queen and her sister murdered"

"Murdered?"

"Uh huh...we missed you so much..."

Pat looked at Gideon for reassurance for Sam's name and Gideon nodded.

"So much Sam"

Pat stood up, wrapping Sam in a blanket.

"Get sleep brother..We need to get you ready"

"For what?"

"To kill your murderer"


	11. I promised I would find you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa finds out Sam had been gravenapped...  
> Pat trains Sam..leading to a tough confrontation...

Elsa waited for Gideon, she waited and waited. Finally giving up, she walked down the stairs and to the graveyard.

"Gideon? You out here?"

"Help..me"

She ran over to the voice, noticing Gideon on the ground.

"I am sorry Miss Elsa"

He rubbed his head as Elsa kneeled next to him.

"What happened?"

He looked away, and sighed.

"A man..came in...he forced me..to.."

Gideon wiped away a tear before staring into Elsa's eye.

"He made me...dig up Prince Sam"

Elsa teeth grinded as she stood up, her hands clencing together.

"Do you know what the man looks like?"

Gideon rubbed his head.

"No..I do not..but I will help"

"Let's get you to the nurse"

Gideon nodded and began to walk away, 'limping'. Elsa looked down and frowned upon the messed up dirt around the grave

"Somebody really did take Sam"

__________

"Faster Sam!"

Sam had sweat pouring down his face as Pat threw more and more rocks at him.

"Come on! How are you going to be able to avoid anything she throws at you! Ice! Snow! You need to move-"

"I am trying okay!"

Sam grabbed the rock mid-air, it stopping only a few inches from his face.

"Woah.."

Pat looked into the box, there was no more rocks.

"Welp...looks like we are done for now"

"Thank Christ"

Sam walked over and grabbed a jar, a weird liquid Pat had made him drink. Pat told him things, one of the things being he is like..a wizard and how he used his magic to bring Sam back.

"Sam..what are you doing..grab the water"

"Oh..right"

Sam sat the jar back down and grabbed his water, chugging it till it was near empty.

The men had been living in an older part of Arendelle, more towards some old historic outposts armies would hide in during wars.

"Pat?"

Pat turned and looked at Sam, glaring.

"What?"

"Uh..why do I..have to..you know..kill the queen and the ice witch?"

Pat groaned and rubbed his head.

"Sam...I already told you...They killed you! They took you from us...from mom and dad...from me"

Sam rubbed his head, shaking.

"I wish I could remember...Why can I not remember"

Pat laid his hand on Sam's shoulder, having a sincere smile before pulling Sam close to his face.

"Sam..you don't need to remember"

Sam groaned as he felt Pat grip harder into his shoulder.

"Why..not?"

"Because...all you will remember is the pain you went through"

Sam nodded and Pat finally let go of his shoulder. He smiled as he looked at the bruise forming on Sam.

"That will teach you..keep your mouth..SHUT!"

Sam nodded once more and looked at the wall. 

He had been here for days and never got to go outside. 

He wanted to..so so bad.

Something...drew in him deep and he did not want to go back..he wanted to go find...

" _Ah~ah"_

Sam froze and brought a rock from the ground up, holding it up in defense.

"Who's there?!"

_"Ah~ah"_

The voice was louder and Sam fell the his knees. Pat looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Sam!"

He ran over and Sam laid on his back, clutching his ears with his hands. Sam was crying as he rolled on his side, getting into a fetal position.

"Make...it..stop"

"Sam what is wrong?!"

Sam kept mumbling.

"Make..it..stop.."

_________

"Oh god"

Anna and Elsa were both crying as their heads pounded. 

The voice had returned and boy did it make quite the appearance.

Anna nearly dropped Samuel as the voice sang in her head, Luckly Ryder was next to her as she fell. His quick instincts managed to catch the baby and pull Anna up before she hit the ground, Face first.

Elsa on the other hand...

She was having..well..alone time with Honeymaren.

And...that's all that is needed to know.

"Anna..is she okay?"

Gerda walked over as she placed water before Elsa, begging her to take a sip.

"Anna is..in the same condition as you"

"Oh god..she needs to be with her children.."

Gerda frowned as she sat the cup on the table.

"I know...I was actually just about to check on the little one's..be right back okay"

Elsa nodded as she laid back, her head still pounding.

"Is this about Sam? Him being..gravenapped or whatever the word is!"

She screamed the words into the ceiling.

"What do you what me to do! My brother is-"

_"elsa?"_

Elsa froze as she heard Sam's voice. 

"Sam?"

Tears began to fall down her face as they escaped her eyes.

_"I promised I would find you..."_

__________

"I promise I would find you.."

Sam was mumbling as he held his head, rolling back and forth on his back.

Gideon had returned and watched in shock as the man cried, begging for the pain to stop.

Pat pulled Gideon out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do we do?!"

"I do not know! Bring him to the doctor!"

"The-The doctor! A place where he might get recongnized! That is so smart!"

"Well! Are we gonna like put him..down or something?"

Pat rubbed his head and let out a frustrated sound as he looked away from the other man.

"That means we did all this for nothing"

"All you want is revenge!"

Pat scoffed as he pushed Gideon back.

"Revenge? You are right..I do..that ice bitch nearly killed my brother!"

Gideon thought about Cal, Pat's younger and more well there was too many words to describe that man but he was still Pat's brother and Gideon's cousin.

Pat walked forward, smirking as Gideon walked back.

"Gid..are you..trying to stop me?"

Gideon shook his head, quick as his back hit the wall.

"I cannot believe it..my own cousin..part if my blood..is betraying me"

"Pat you got this all wrong!"

"I know why you won't kill the Queen now.."

Pat leaned forward as he brought a knife out from behind his back.

"It..is..because..you..got..no..guts!"

He stabbed Gideon in the stomach and slid the knife across, Gideon's insides fell out. All of it landing with a splat as it hit the ground. Gideon held what was his intestines as he looked Pat in the eye, he had devilish smirk.

Pat watched as Gideon fell over on his right side. 

"Holy.."

Pat turned and made eye contact with Sam, who eyes were the size of the moon.

"You...killed him"

Pat walked forward but stopped as he looked down at Sam's clenching hands. He was growling and it scared Pat as he now began to back away. 

"Sam..hey..brother come on.."

Sam continued to growl and was face to face with Pat.

"Why did you kill him!"

Pat thought and thought about what he say..trying to think of an excuse.

"Sam-"

Pat fell over as Sam pounced on him, punching him over and over again.

"This is what you do..to bad people!"

It only took a few more hits and Pat was out like a light.

"You were a bad person..."


	12. Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder tries to find Sam's body with the help of Olaf and Elsa.

* * *

"Elsa..."

"Huhh..."

"ELSA!"

Elsa jolted up, staring at Ryder and she laid back.

"What do you want Ryder?"

Ryder began to jump on the bed.

"I will tell you when you get up"

Elsa groaned and sat up.

"I am up.."

Ryder jumped and sat down on the bed.

"Well..now you are"

"What do you need Ryder?"

"I was uh..going to go out..and find Sam's body"

Elsa nodded and grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to..I know Sam meant a lot to you"

Ryder held Elsa's hand and shrugged.

"I have to..Sam does not deserve to be..not with his family...he needs to be buried by his dad..family..in his home"

Elsa pulled Ryder in for a hug.

"You know I just realized?"

"What Ryder?"

"You and Sam...both had the gay genes!"

Elsa laughed and punched Ryder in the shoulder.

"So did you and Honeymaren.."

He laughed and smiled as he wiped the tears of joy from his eyes.

"The chances..I mean..I am not gay but..I.."

"I what?"

"I do not really think you know..about if the person is a boy..or girl.."

"I guess you just like what you like"

"I guess so"

Ryder got up and turned around before walking out the door.

"I will meet you out by Sam's grave..I am gonna get the dogs so they can get his scent"

Elsa nodded and waved bye as the man shut the door.

_"Ah~ah"_

"Oh screw you"

It had been a few months since Sam was gravenapped and the guards have found nothing no trace, People have also been worried since Gideon was confirmed to be the last person near the gravenapper.

Elsa had growed more annoyed with how people were no longer wanting to find his body. 

Saying it was a lost cause but she knew.

"I need to tell them..I have to"

Elsa had been hiding the fact that she heard Sam calling out to her. But every time she got close to doing so, the voice would go from zero to one hundred real quick. Making her feel like she was ready to bust an ear drum.

* * *

Blood.

Thats all Sam saw.

Blood. 

Pats face was swollen to the brim, his eyes swelled shut. His neck having a visible handprint circled around. Dried blood seeping from his mouth as he gurgled on what was stuck inside.

"Im sorry"

Sam was still straddling Pat, motionless.

"What have I done...god Pat I-fuck"

Sam bent down and wrapped his arms around the mans bruised body, his blood from his mouth seeping onto his shirt as he laid against his chest.

He could see from the side of Pats face, Gideons body.

His insides splattered across the ground, eyes bloodshot as he stared ahead, lifeless.

The dead man slowly rose from the ground, his legs making small cracking sounds as he stood up.

"This is your fault"

Sam blinked, once...twice..

"This isn't real"

Sam shut his eyes, breathing shallow.

And opened.

"Oh but it is"

Pat whispered into his ear, wrapping his arm around the mans neck.

The man ran towards him, blood flying around from his body outwards as he screamed.

"AH!"

Sam rose from his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Calm..breathe"

Light flowed passed the window, it was morning.

Sam tossed the blanket off his half nude body, stretching his arms in the air as he yawned and walked across the bedroom, tossing on his clothes.

His vision focused in the room he was in.

The kitchen.

He grabbed a few fruits from the fruit bowl, also grabbing a small jar of water on the way out.

Sam continued down the steps of his home.

Walking straight down to the cellar.

Pat was slouching against the wall, ropes tied around his hands, raising them up in a rather tiring angle.

"Fuck...You"

Sam sat the food and water down.

"Good morning to you too"

Pat watched as he brought a knife out from his pocket, slicing the apple in his hand.

Sam cut the apple into a few pieces, placing one infront of Pats mouth.

"Eat"

"I can feed myself prick"

Sam brought the apple closer, the tip touching his upper lip.

"Eat"

"Look I know, I lied to you and I messed up!"

Sam shoved the piece into his mouth and stood up.

"Why won't you tell me the truth, I would really like to know, I deserve to know!"

Pat chewed as he watched Sam rant on before him, smiling as he swallowed and licking his lips after.

"Untie me"

Sam eyebrow rose, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right, last time I did that, you nearly stabbed me"

Pat laughed.

"It was a spoon"

"A spoon with a sharpen edge on it!"

"I-yeah your right I tried to stab you"

Sam growled as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hows that voice doing Pal?"

"Don't call me that"

Pat smirked, Sam watched as he bit his lip, staring at him.

"It...has been fine"

"Really?"

Sam sat down next to Pat, though next directly touching him.

"Can't see you Sam"

Sam looked over, Pats tied up arms blocking his view.

"I swear if you-"

"I promise! I won't try anything"

Sam huffed in a breath, slowly unwrapping the rope, lowering his hands inch by inch.

Pat smiled as he stared at Sam.

"Is that a mustache I see"

"I can tie you back all the way up again"

Sam glared, holding the rope infront of him.

"Ok it was just a joke Mr.Kinky"

Sam brought an apple to his mouth, taking a bite before passing it to Pat, who despite still being only partially tied up caught it.

"Who knew you would be such a god damn great gardener"

"I wouldn't know, cause you don't tell me anything!"

Pat nodded, taking a slow bite.

"Sam..look I'll tell you, I owe you one anyway for sparing..me after what happened"

Visions of Gideons body flashed before Sams eyes, his pulse quickened.

"Sam?"

"Shut up"

A tear slipped out of his eye, Pat slowly raised his hand but before he could wipe the tear, Sam hand shot up, gripping his hand in a tight hold.

"Don't touch me"

Sam eyes were darkened.

Despair, fear, anger all fighting inside his pupils as Pat watched.

"You don't have to forgive me, I wouldn't even expect you too...just hear me out..please?"

Sam watched, his pupils dilated to a normal degree in the light.

He nodded.

"I was..in a bad headspace..like real, real bad and what I did was not justified at all but...I made a mistake, I took a life"

Sam stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Sam! Please Gideon was not who you think he was!"

Sam turned around, his face flushed red.

"You were not what I thought you were!"

Pat struggled to stand on his feet but managed to do so.

"Gideon..he was a bad man...Look I can admit I was..am too but what he has done..you wouldn't believe it, it was so..inhumane"

Sam walked closer, his fist clenched at his sides.

"What wouldn't I believe"

Pat looked down.

"Gideon..fuck he raped.."

Sam eyes widened, he froze in his footsteps only a few feet away from Pat.

"He what?"

Pat finally looked up, a tear...a tear falling down his cheek.

"He raped..a bunch of children Sam..I..god what he did..those screams.."

Sam looked into Pats eyes.

"He got what he deserved Sam, You don't know how long I had...wanted to do that..and when I finally got the chance to..I had to take it"

Pat sat back down as he sobbed.

"My brother Cal was the only one who protected me from him, he was so...evil but when..everything happened with..the war..and Gideon oh god he was such a coward! He-"

Sam grabbed Pat by his face, his forehead against his.

"Calm Pat, calm yourself...breathe"

His eyes were shut as he let his hands wrap around Pat body.

"In time..in the future..maybe..I'll forgive you" 

* * *

The day was nearly over, the dogs exhausted. Ryder marked the map, checking where they were going. 

Elsa walked, listening to the voice in her head.

Olaf skipped forward, walking by Ryders side.

Ryder was so engrossed into the map, he didn't notice the snowman next to him lean in.

"Ah!"

Ryder jumped, nearly dropping the map onto the muddified ground below.

Elsa held in a laugh as she continued forward.

"Half the of western forge has already been searched but maybe..if..huh?"

Elsa peered over, looking at the map.

"What is it?"

"I didn't know we had already searched the lower plains"

Elsa looked closer at the map.

"We haven't"

Ryder pointed to the area that was slashed over with ink.

"That..cannot be I made sure we searched each direction one by one, encircling...oh my god"

Ryder looked Elsa, whose face was full of hard to read emotions.

"Elsa?"

"Someone did that on purpose, I know it!"

"Elsa Calm down"

Elsa stared at Ryder, anger in her deep blue eyes.

"Calm down?! Someone out there as taken my brother!"

"Elsa please", Ryder pleaded "focus"

_I promised I would find you..._

Elsa hands clenched, her nails digging into the palm on her skin.

Those words repeating and searing themselves in her head.

"I can't do this, just stop please"

She feel to her knees, Ryder sliding over and catching her body.

"Sam please..."

Ryder froze, his arms stuck around Elsa.

"What?"

Elsa looked up, tears running down her fumming face.

"I hear his voice Ryder, I don't know why but I do and I.."

"Elsa shh"

Ryder pulled the woman closer, holding her tight in his arms as he pulled both their bodies up from the ground.

"Let's get on a move on"

"Where?"

Ryder turned back, his eyes blackened.

"To the lower plains to get the bastard who took Sam from us...from me..from..wait."

He looked around, Elsa doing so as well confused.

Her eyes widened.

Olaf was gone.

Ryder was rummaging his satchel when he froze, it was empty, no map inside.

"Olaf!"

The two ran foward, the dogs running ahead as they ran and ran and ran. 

"Olaf!!!"

The two were panting hard, struggling to continue running after so long of doing so.

"I-can't-believe-Olaf-took the map"

Elsa just nodded, her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths, her side aching.

"He can't be that far, the lower plains are..."

They were already heading in an western direction so Elsa pointed west to the south.

"Took this route once"

Ryder nodded, whistling to get the dogs attention.

"Lets go"


End file.
